


I Call It Magic

by lovelyisthenight (sparkle_1)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Fantasy, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OtaYuri Week 2017, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_1/pseuds/lovelyisthenight
Summary: And then he appears, as if out of thin air, gliding on the ice.His eyes are the color of seafoam meeting the sky, visible even in the dark, from far away. His hair, a golden waterfall, cascading down and framing his face. His features are delicate, beautiful, his motions elegant.Otabek could stare at him for days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Otayuri Week 2017, Day 7
> 
> Prompt: Fantasy

The crisp winter air bites at his nose as he treks through the forest, careful not to make a sound on the moonlit trail. Snow falls gently through the air around him. He checks over his shoulder frequently, to be sure no one is following him, and tries to refrain from nervously shifting his pack from shoulder to shoulder.

Otabek knows what he's doing is dangerous. He knows, and if he gets caught…

He doesn't know what would happen if he got caught, really. He just knows it would be bad.

But it's worth it, all the risk, and the danger, just to see Yuri for one night.

Yuri.

The beautiful fairy-boy he met by the lake, so many moons ago, with soft, pale skin, and hair, fine and thin as flaxen thread.

He must have put some kind of… fairy spell on him. That's the only excuse Otabek can come up with to justify how he feels about Yuri, and why he continues to meet him, even though they would both be punished if caught.

He _feels_ enchanted, at least. When he looks into Yuri's eyes, he can't look away, no matter how hard he tries. When he kisses Yuri's lips, it feels like they're stuck together, never to come apart. When their fingers thread together, they're like the strongest woven cloth, that will never unravel.

A twig snaps underfoot, and Otabek freezes, his heart pounding in his chest.

A few seconds pass, and when nothing happens, he relaxes, and carefully continues the last few minutes to the lake.

For a minute, he doesn't see anything. The moon shines on the ice, reflecting back sharply, and the evergreens cast eerie shadows onto the surface that dance with the night breeze. The lake looks empty, haunted.

And then he appears, as if out of thin air, gliding on the ice.

His eyes are the color of seafoam meeting the sky, visible even in the dark, from far away. His hair, a golden waterfall, cascading down and framing his face. His features are delicate, beautiful, his motions elegant.

Otabek could stare at him for days.

Yuri suddenly turns, noticing Otabek watching him from the edge of the lake. His mouth turns up in a smile, and he silently beckons Otabek to him with one arm.

Otabek quickly takes the blades from his pack and fastens them on his boots. He takes a deep breath, then skates out to meet him, stopping just in front of Yuri and taking both of his hands in his own.

“Hey,” Yuri breathes.

Otabek smiles softly, looking cautiously around them before leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Hello,” he whispers back.

Yuri raises his eyebrows in a silent question, and Otabek nods without hesitation.

Slowly, carefully, Yuri moves his feet and begins skating backwards, pulling Otabek after him.

As they pick up speed, Yuri slides his hands up to link his fingers behind Otabek’s neck, and Otabek wraps his arms around Yuri's waist, pulling him close. He gradually takes control, guiding them over the ice in graceful circles and loops.

He really is beautiful, Otabek thinks. Snowflakes catch in his long eyelashes, and melt against his rosy cheeks. The tip of his nose is pink with the cold, and his lips are parted slightly. Otabek can't help but slow down to kiss them again.

Yuri brings them to a full stop, pressing into the kiss and stroking the skin beneath Otabek's ears with his thumbs.

Otabek opens his mouth and closes it again over Yuri's, smoothly slipping his tongue between his lips in the same motion. He can feel Yuri frown into the kiss, squeezing him closer briefly before pulling away to look over his shoulder.

“What?” Otabek asks, panting slightly.

Yuri bites his reddened lip.

“What if someone catches us?”

Otabek stiffens slightly.

“I thought your magic could take care of that.”

“It… it can. It should,” Yuri says. “But if another fairy comes looking for me, one more powerful than me… there's nothing stopping us from being found.”

Otabek sighs and presses their foreheads together.

“They won't find us,” he says.

“Beka, the punishment for a fairy and a human… being together, it's…”

“They won't find us.”

Yuri swallows, and breathes out shakily.

“Okay,” he whispers finally.

He tilts his head up to receive another kiss, and Otabek obliges, meeting his lips more gently, this time.

Their mouths work together, pulling apart and pressing back together, moving against each other in time to some unheard rhythm.

Yuri pulls back to place kisses on his chin, up his jaw, down his neck. Otabek's eyes flutter open.

“Are you - are you sure you didn't cast a spell on me?” he teases breathlessly.

Yuri huffs a laugh against his throat.

“Maybe I did,” he plays along. “Are you complaining?”

As he's drawn into another endless kiss, Otabek loses his trail of thought in favor of getting lost in the sweet taste of Yuri's mouth, the smell of his skin, until all he can think is, _why would I need a spell when I'm already in love with you?_

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was... a week. Wow. Thank you to everybody who read and enjoyed these little stories, and who continue to do so. I love you all. <3


End file.
